


He's just a boy

by bubblegumbi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, This is so bad I'm sorry, caregiver iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumbi/pseuds/bubblegumbi
Summary: Iwaizumi knew something was wrong. Oikawa, in his normal state, would keep bothering him untill Hajime would get too annoyed to listen to Oikawa's pouts and pay him attention. He looked at his boyfriend and mentally hit himself for not noticing the state his lover was in. Dark circles under his eyes, tired look and deep frown on his face and the way how tense his body was were a very clear signs that something was off.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	He's just a boy

"Iwa-chaan" Oikawa whined sleepily, slowly walking to his boyfriend who sat at the couch doing his college homework.  
"Not now Shittykawa, I'm busy"  
"Oh.. okay, sorry Haji" the taller boy quietly said.  
Now this was when Iwaizumi knew something was wrong. Oikawa, in his normal state, would never listen to him and just keep bothering him untill Hajime would get too annoyed to listen to Oikawa's pouts and pay him attention. He looked at his boyfriend and mentally scolded himself for not noticing the state his lover was in. Dark circles under his eyes, tired look and deep frown on his face and the way how tense his body was were a very clear signs that something was off.  
"Hey, what happened?"  
"It's really nothing Iwa-chan, you shouldn't be worried about me." Oikawa tried to make his smile look as genuine as possible, but man, they were friends for too long for this trick to work on Iwaizumi.  
"Come on dumbass, those stupid notes aren't even half as important as you, and I can see you're not feeling very good. Come here and talk to me, will you?"  
Hajime quickly took all of his books and notes away from couch to make room for Tooru, who was lying down near Iwa-chan, burying his face in the crook of his lover's neck. He visibly relaxed as he did so and quietly spoke.  
"I don't know, I just feel so weird 'n' vulnerable 'n'... Small? I dunno..." his right hand had a firm grip at Iwaizumi's shirt, and his left hand moved towards his face, but he quickly realized what was he doing and placed his hand on Iwa's chest.  
"Iwa-chan?"  
"Yes darling?" he rarely used pet names but now they just slipped from him naturally.  
"Could you please comfort me?" Oikawa had blush on his face, and he cuddled himself even deeper in his lover. It's not like it wasn't exactly what Iwa was doing at the moment, but he wanted it... another way.  
"Do you want me to baby you?"  
The couple wasn't new to age regression. Once Oikawa accidentally slipped on the bus, near to Iwa-chan, and he had to google what was happening and how to help it. So, since that he takes care of his little Oikawa from time to time. He didn't mind it, in fact he thought it was very cute, but Oikawa's insecure ass found it gross and weird so he was very shy to slip into his littlespace completely. However last two weeks were really stressful for poor boy and all he wanted right now was some love, comfort and his Iwa-chan to take care of everything.  
He slightly nodded into Iwaizumi's shoulder at the question. Hajime smiled to himself and started playing with boy's hair in the way he knew he liked it.  
"Okay, but I think we need to get you into more comfortable clothes, hm?"  
"Yes, please"  
At that Iwaizumi easily got both of them up to their bedroom and laid Oikawa on bed.  
"Shh, I'm putting you down just for a moment, we will go back to cuddling once I'll change you."  
Oikawa wasn't happy with the loss of contact at all, but didn't have energy to complain about it. He looked at his caregiver who was searching for his fluffiest pajamas and a few little supplies they had. Tooru always said he didn't need them, but right now he was feeling himself regressing further then usual and was grateful for all of them more then ever.  
In a couple of minutes Iwa-chan was standing there holding pajamas with little duckies on it, pacifier, and diaper.  
The last was something they discussed earlier but came to the conclusion that Oikawa will only use it if he'll have either troubles regressing or was too little. Now, it was both.  
"Okay, little one, can you take off your clothes? Or do you want papa to do it for you?"  
"Papa do it, pwease" little boy asked politely.  
Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile at his adorable little boy and started taking his clothes off.  
"Cold, papa!"  
"Wait a for a bit sweetie, papa's gonna have to put you in nappy."  
Oikawa looked at him in confusion which was quickly replaced with embarrassment. But maybe it wasn't that bad, his papa always knew what's the best for boy.  
Iwa-chan did a quick job at putting a diaper on Tooru, then helping him with pajamas and finally putting paci in his mouth.  
"Okay baby, we're all done! Comfy?"  
"Yes dada," oh, that was new one.  
"Would my little prince like a bottle of warm milk?"  
"W-with honey?"  
"Of course."  
"Yes!!"  
30 minutes later they were laying on the same spot on a couch, watching Disney movies. Oikawa was really small now, he couldn't remember time when he regressed so far. Maybe, there even wasn't.  
Now laying on his papa's chest, softly giggling to the cartoon, with no sigh of previous exhaustion, he felt like the happiest person in the world.

Maybe he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very thankful if you've read this! This is my first work ever, I know it's far from good but I decided I have to at least try.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, please tell me if you found any mistakes, English is not my first language (╥﹏╥)


End file.
